Death's Sins
by monkeygirl77
Summary: The Winchesters find out Death has children, seven children. They get to meet Deaths Seven Sins.


**SO this has been bouncing around my head for some time now and I have finally decided to get it out! I hope you like it!**

**In which Dean and Sam find out that Death has kids, seven to be precise, his seven deadly sins. Death will give over his ring willingly to them if they can do one simply task; Survive a day babysitting his seven children. Easier said then done. **

**Envy- Evan**

**Wrath- William**

**Gluttony- Gavin**

**Pride- Parker**

**Lust- Lucas**

**Sloth- Shane**

**Greed- Garrett**

* * *

><p>Death thought it over for a moment. He could get something from this, he just had to play his cards right. And he always does. The boys wanted his ring, and he needed someone to watch <em>his<em> boys for a while.

This could end nicely. Very very nicely indeed.

Death stood from his booth, with a sigh, as people began running down the street. He had a child to collect and then two hunters to find. Why couldn't his children give him a break, or at least behave when they know he is around.

* * *

><p>"So let me see if I'm getting this... you want us to babysit some kids and then you'll give us your ring?"<p>

Death sighed, noticing how he had been doing that a lot as of late he then grimaced, before nodding his head slowly.

"Yes"

"Deal!"

"Dean!"

Sam protested this greatly, Death was playing with them. He was up to something, not sure what it was yet, but he was. He seemed too damn happy not to be. Dean spun around and gave Sam a 'WHAT' look. However it didn't matter because the deal had already been made and of there was one thing that he wanted to remember learning from his children is that when a deal is made there is no going back.

"Sammy.. They're kids.. How bad can kids be?"

Death clapped his hands together, gaining both hunters attention as he did so, and smiled at them. Actually smiled because he knew this was going to be too good. As he conversed with the Winchesters on how to care for the children he would be leaving in their custody (and adding some well placed threats regarding the well being of said children) he was simultaneously conversing with the children themselves.

Papa was going on a small vacation.

No, William, you may not restart the Gulf War.

Be on your _best _behavior.

Things like that.

"Now, if you will, allow me to retrieve them for you and we can get this whole ordeal started."

Sam shook his head but Dean nodded at him to continue, so, hiding a smile, Death was gone in a wisp. Where ever one was, the others weren't far behind.

* * *

><p>"Dean how could you make a deal with Death! Especially one such as that!"<p>

Dean scoffed at Sam's worries though. There was no need, as far as he was concerned Death didn't have any offspring. Even if he did, nobody could be as bad as Sammy was fearing.

"Relax Sammy! The guy doesn't even have kids! They're probably some kids who he's supposed to be watching while mommy or daddy is at the afterlife book club or something and he's shirking them off on us"

Sometimes, Dean was sure, the world just loved proving him wrong.

Death returned.

With seven kids in tow.

* * *

><p>Death did a quick head count before addressing the shocked looking hunters before them. Seven, all there, he was good.<p>

"Sam, Dean, I would like you to meet my children. Boys meet the Winchesters"

"Papa can I play with their guns?"

The Winchesters shot the kid a strange look while Death sent him a look of 'really'. The kid shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms grumbling. Death rolled his eyes at his son's antic. Only Will, only Will. The others spared their brother a look before nodding along.

"Allow me to introduce you to my children"

Each of the seven stopped moving around and as if moved by some invisible force were moved to stand in a particular order, an order that the Winchesters wouldn't learn the truth about until much later.

"This is Lucas," Death motioned to the boy with deep blue dreadlocks and cat like eyes.

Sam felt the same desire for a normal life he had felt all those years ago, one he quickly stuffed back into its hiding place, but it was there none the less. He felt as if he was willing to do anything if it meant having another shot at normality. Where was this coming from?

"And Gavin," Death motioned the the boy on Lucas's right. The one with the burnt orange wavy locks and glowing eyes.

Dean had an undying feeling to eat some pie. Maybe drink some beer. Little bit of both actually. And he was talking the good stuff, and eating until he couldn't eat no more.

"Then there is Garrett," The one on the right of Gavin, they could almost be twins if it weren't for the different colored hair and eyes. While Gavin's was a burnt orange, Garrett was sporting a nice shade of gold.

Sam felt as he was deserved all the recognition in the world. He wanted fame and glory from these simpletons, they'd saved them from eternal doom. From the apocalypse and yet they can't even get a thank you. He wanted endless amounts of fame, and glory, and money. Lots and lots of money.

"Next is William and Shane," Two boys, or at least the one with the red hair, was arguing quietly about the unfairness about not being able to use the guns in the area. The one next to him, with short spikey blue hair was simply looking like he wanted nothing more then to crawl on top of any open piece of furniture and sleep.

"And last but certainly not least, Parker and Evan," Two more boys were standing behind death. They looked as if they wanted nothing more then to be anywhere else but there at the moment. One of them, the one with violet eyes and blondish violet hair, reminded Sam of Lucifer. The way he would look at them as if they were the dirt under their shoes and then in a flash they were looking as if they were the best of friends. However they both looked as if they were enjoying this, if not secretly.

"These are the children you will be watching until I return, may He be on your side. Good luck to you"

And Death was gone.

* * *

><p>***One month later***<p>

Almost four of the seven children they had been left with were asleep. Sam and Dean were admittedly very frightened of them. Although they were unsure as to what they really were, Human was not one of the options. For any of them. They had called Bobby a couple weeks ago to do some research on what they might really be, they had yet to actually hear back from the man.

Sam still wasn't sure why Parker reminded him so much of Lucifer, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know, but it was still something considering their situation they might need to know about. Dean left mumbling about beer and pie (not particularly in that order) leaving Sam with the kiddies.

William, Sam could tell, was the one who couldn't stand peaceful situations, as he was continually eyeing their weapons collection but never actually touched them as per Death's orders. He couldn't tell why, but they reminded him of a hunt they had been on, their personalities and actions were to similar to be true. But then again that was impossible, they had been banished back down to hell.

"WHAT! You thought you could rid the world of us?"

Sam spun around to find Parker standing behind him, eyes flashing, his smile making the skin on the back of his neck stand on end.

"What are you"

"We're the sins, you could never rid the world of us"

Sam was left dumbstruck. He was for sure they had been cast back down to Hell all that time ago. Parker smiled at his misery, seeming to enjoy it way much more then he should.

"Parker...P...Your Pride?"

"Give the man a cookie!"

Now, Sam finally understood why this kid reminded him of Lucifer so much. Parker was original sin, he was Pride. And if Parker was Pride then that meant..

"And I thought Batman was the worlds greatest detective"

"Your a sin?"

"Not just a sin, but A Sin, one of the original. You know, Seven Deadly Sins? Death's Sins? Did you think that everything else would be real but us? Dumbass"

Sam kept backing away from the kid. If Parker was Pride then that made him like Lucifer, the Prideful Angel,- He was interrupted from his thoughts as Parker stopped and groaned in a very teenagery way, throwing his arms out to his sides and whining.

"Oh come on! I hung out with the guy, we had a few laughs, but he has some screws lose if you know what I mean. I'm beginning to think that being locked in a box for eternity was not His smartest move, but hey, who am I to judge. I just show up when people start to act like good ole Luci"

Yep, kid was seriously out there. Way in the outfield. But then again he had just admitted to hanging out with Lucifer for a while.

"Sam why is the kid glowing!"

Sam spun around to face Dean. His eyes widened at the gun in the others hand. He spun back around and saw Parker had noticed too. He almost took a step back when the kids eyes changed color.

"Are you gonna shoot me Human? Daddy won't be happy"

"Whose gonna shoot who?"

They turned to the new voice, Warren. Sam guessed he was really the sin Wrath. A twitch of the eye told him that he was not only right but that Warren had read his mind as well.

Weird.

"Bub you shoot Parker and Me, and I reap your soul and give damnation for the rest of your eternal life."

"I told him Daddy wouldn't be too happy to have to some here only to find us dead and at the hands of a Winchester no less"

Warren nodded at Parker, "Oh yah Daddy would not be a happy camper, and let me tell you, when Daddy's not a happy camper then nobody is a happy camper."

Nobody noticed the man walk out of the shadows behind the couch where the other boys slept, or the soft smile that grace his usually grim features. His eyes actually flashed when he noticed Dean Winchester pointing a gun at his two children. Nobody threatened his sins, nobody.

"Dean Winchester"

"Daddy!"

Death was not a happy camper.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo? What'd you think!<strong>


End file.
